


𝐹𝑜𝑟𝑔𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑚𝑒

by Xbsidian_Blixxx



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Jori - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbsidian_Blixxx/pseuds/Xbsidian_Blixxx
Summary: Tori is badly abused she has been for as long as she can remember but Jade keeps her up she.......loves her. Jade loves Tori she's her best friend and she loves her like really loves her. What'll happen when she finds out about the abuse?
Relationships: Past Beck Oliver/Jade West, Tori Vega & Jade West, Tori Vega/Jade West
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hey this is the first book I’d ever written and I finished it a couple weeks ago so if there’s something wrong I’ll fix it

JADE POV   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was rudely awoken by annoying beeping, BEEPZ BEEPZ BEEPZ. Today was Monday meaning I had school. "Ughhhhh" she groaned she didn't want to go to school her and Beck had just broken up over the weekend but she also, didn't want to hear her stepmothers complaints. She got out of bed and got ready for school.

TORI'S POV  
―――――――――――――-  
I woke up to the sound of father yelling "YOU STUPID GIRL GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE ME FOOD" Trina and mom were visiting grandma for 5 mouths. Why? You ask them. They aren't aware of what my father has been doing to me he's been doing it for as long as I can remember. I get up and slightly yell "I'll be right down I just need to shower!" My throat hurts from last night so it hurt really bad.

Last night

Andre had just dropped me off because we went to a party. I was scared off what my father would do to me it was 10 minutes past my curfew. Why am I so scared you ask? Once time I came home 5 minutes late and he broke my nose two of my ribs and sprained my wrist. Ever since then I've tried me hardest to make sure I was here on time but Andre just HAD to get a milkshake. 

"We're here" he said. "Ok thanks for the ride" I get out of the car and all but sprint into the house I hoped that he would be sleeping. I should've known better. 

I walked in and saw him trying to make noodles. "YOU STUPID SLUT YOU DON'T COME HOME FOR HOURS AND THEN YOU COME HOME WITH A BOY! IVE BEEN TRYING TO MAKE THESE STIPID NOODLES FOR AN HOUR BUT THEY KEEP BURNING!"

"COME HERE!" He screamed. I flinched at the loud noise he always yells but I'm still not used to it. I walk up to him very slowly. "HURRY UP!" I walk faster. "I-I'm s-s-sor-rry sir" "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT" "Are you ready for your punishment" He says dropping his voice down to a whisper. "Yes sir" I say he hates it when I stutter so I have to force myself not to.

"Alright sit down" He pushes me into a seat. "Now sit still." I sit as still as possible. "This won't hurt at all" I don't know why he still tells me that he used to every time when I was younger it's like I don't even hear him anymore. 

He picks up the boiling hot water from the stove and pours it in a cup and then down my throat I try so hard not to scream but it comes out anyway. Tears poured down my face. 

Once he was done he put the cup down and pulled me off of the chair he took a knife from the sink and pulled up my sleeves he ran the knife up and down the many, many cuts.

Suddenly he took the knife and started to cut open all of the healing cuts after he finished he put the knife in the sink and pushed me I fell back and hit my head off the table it was dripping with blood. He kicked me in my stomach so many times that I'm sure ribs were broken.

He kicked and kicked until he was satisfied. He picked me up by my hair and said.

"Remember this you mistake nobody wants you here you're fat, ugly and, disgusting you're a worthless piece of shit." he says as he punches me repeatedly I'm my face he slapped me one more time then sent me upstairs.

Today

After my shower I look in the mirror and I am just disgusted with myself no wonder father tells me that stuff it's just the truth. 

I have bruises all over my stomach I never eat so I'm very bony I'm still really fat though. I take my razor and cut.  
1 for being ugly  
2 for being fat  
3 for being a mistake  
4 for being stupid  
5 for being a burden  
6 for being a bitch  
7 for being a slut   
8  
9  
10  
11  
12  
13  
14  
15

I cut until there are thirty on each arm. I get dressed and do my makeup (I only do my makeup to hide bruises and scratches.) and then pretty much limp downstairs to make fathers breakfast.

"H-hello sir" "Don't talk to me brat" he hasn't cursed at me he must be in a good mood.

I make him breakfast and then drive to school (I got my license a few months ago back when mom and Trina were here.) 

Trina actually isn't bad at all she's a loving sister who I talk to about everything about (except the abuse of course) she even let me use her car for my driving test.

I pull into the school parking lot and I'm surprised I didn't crash. My stomach feels like it's being beaten by a bat over and over again. I walk to my locker hoping to see her she always brightens up my day. 

Besides the rumors me and her are best friends and I've liked her for a really long time obviously she doesn't know but I don't want her to, it'll ruin our relationship.

JADES POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I pull up to the school and I can't wait to see Tori she is actually my best friend and I'm in love with her (not that I would ever tell her) she is the only thing that can make my day. 

I walk into the school to see her holding her side and wincing I'm pain I walk up to her and say "Hey Vega how are you" I guess I scared her because she turned and jumped and winced again. "Oh I'm sorry did I scare you?" I said sincerely. 

Most people don't know but I'm actually a big baby that loves physical contact that's one of the reasons me and Beck broke up I kept comparing him to tori and he figured out I like her so he told me about his crush on Andre and me and him agreed that he would help me get her. And I would do the same for him.

"Oh no I'm fine" she said I know she's lying but I'll talk to her about it later I want to have our daily talk since class doesn't start for 30 mins.

"Ok well can we go to the janitors closet" I'm not comfortable showing my feelings I'm public and she knows that. "Sure" I smile "Ok come on" I grab her wrist and she winces again so I ask "Are you sure your ok peaches" It's what I call her when we're alone. "Yes I'm sure Jadey" she has many more nicknames for me as do I her. "Ok then let's go!" I say happily. I walk to the janitors closet and she follows.

Tori's POV   
――――――――  
We get into the janitors closet and we sit down I try so hard not to wince in-front of her again I already did to many times. We sit dow and I ask "So what do you need to talk about" "It's about me and Beck"

————————————————————

We walk to the janitors closest and the whole time she's holding my hand I mean I know that that's normal for best friends but it still makes my stomach flip. We walk into the closet and she closes the door and I'm not gonna lie it startled me. 

Things have been scaring me more often because my father has been getting worse. And honestly my throat hurts so bad when I talk it feels like I'm bleeding but I have to push though I don't want Jade to get suspicious.

"So what did you need to talk about?" "It's about me and Beck." she says. 

"What about you guys do you need me to get you back together again?" I say jokingly.

"Um no we're actually over...for real this time" she says surprisingly normal.

"I'm so so sorry do you want a hug?" I go in for a hug.

She takes it but says, "Oh no I'm fine we broke up for a reason it was mutual."

"Wait what reason?" I'm confused I thought she loved him more then her own family. 

"Well nothing important but just know I'm fine" she says

"Well if your sure then-" "Bebs I'm ok I promise" She says using one of my favorite nicknames. She only does that because it makes me happy and she get away with whatever she wants like that. "Ok then what do you want to talk about until the bell rings *cough* *cough*" I say my voice breaking and my voice burning.

"I want to talk about you." she said deadly serious "W-what ab-about me" "You've been acting very different. Do you not like me anymore?" She asks hurt.

"NO *cough* I mean no I still like you it's just that I'm going through a lot right now." I say my voice getting raspy.

"Like what?" She asks "Nothing important you shouldn't worry."  
"Why not."   
"Because like I said it's not important." 

Suddenly the bell rang startling me but not her "Well we have to go before we're late." I said frantically "Ok but we'll talk about it later." she says while walking to hug me.

"You know I love you right peaches?" "Yes meanie I love you too." I know she means it as friends but it still makes me feel something.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
𝐽𝑎𝑑𝑒'𝑠 𝑝𝑜𝑣 𝑎𝑓𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑐𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑠

School was over and me and Tori (yes 𝑇𝑜𝑟𝑖) had planned to stay at her house for the night since it was Friday.

I wait for her at my car since I don't like riding in hers. I see her walking out of the school looking like she's in a major amount of pain. She walks up and I immediately run to her checking if she was ok. 

||~Sorry but ᴛᴏʀɪ's ᴘᴏᴠ~||

"Are you ok?!" "Yea I'm fine I just stab-stubbed my toe" "Ok well let m help you because you look like your in a lot of pain." "No I'm good." "Please peaches just let me help." "Really I'-" I was interrupted by a stinging pain in my abdomen, a hand on the inside of my legs and, a hand on the small of my back. I involuntarily put my hands around her neck and wince.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you?" She says sincerely "Oh no I'm ok." "Well then let me get you to my car and then we can go to your house" "Wait what?" I say unaware of what she's talking about. "Today is the day to go to your house remember?" "Oh" I say knowing that my dad is supposed to be home today. As she puts me in the car I just hope that my father isn't in the house.

We make it to my house and I look the key to the door shakily. "Are you ok bb?" Jade asks "Yea I'm just cold" she takes off her leather jacket and puts it around me. "Here you go no more cold." "Thank you honeybun" "You're welcome." I unlock the door wishing that today was her day to take me to her house. I open the door and he's not here I let out a silent breath. 

"Let's go to my room." "Well I mean I wasn't here for that but I'll take it" I hit her arm "Ow ok let's go." she says laughing. We walk up to my room with her behind me while I'm limping my feet suddenly lift up and I notice that me and Jade we in the same position that we were in inside of the parking lot.

"GOTCHA!" She said making me Yelp "Ahh why did you do that!" "Well there's something that I have to tell you" "What is it." I say suddenly worried "I only do things like this because.......


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's POV 

"I do things like this because.......I can," she says laughing. "You stupid doll." I say pouting. "Aw is peaches mad?" She says using a baby voice. "Shut up ms 'queen of mean'" I say laughing "Oh now you're gonna get it" she says reaching the last step and then running though my hallway causing an "EEK" out of me. 

She opens the door to my room and she lays me on my bed and closes the door. "Hey bub can I take a shower?" "Sure" she's here so much that she has clothes in her own drawer. "Ok when I get out we're gonna watch a comedy ok?" "Ok." I say dispite the rumors she actually doesn't enjoy horror as much as you'd think she would I mean she loves her scissors but that's a different story. But she does really love comedy. 

"Hurry up stupid" I say. "Fine bye sexy" she says waving seductively at me. She's been calling me that and teasing me like that ever since we've become friends. At least after she started being her around me.

I pick the movie we're gonna watch i chose this movie called 'Good Boys' after, I went downstairs to go make some popcorn. 

As soon as I put the popcorn in the microwave I hear a knock I was expecting my father but instead it was ALL of my friends. 

They don't know that me and Jade are close the still think that we hate each other.

"HIIIIIII TORI" yes that was cat she kind of annoys me but only on my bad days.

"H-hi cat....can't breathe" I say wincing just trying to get her off of me. "Oh sorry." "Hey chica." Andre says hugging me "Hey Andre" "Hi beck." "Hey Tori" he says hugging me" "Hiya Tori" "Shut up rob" "Hey" he wined "Hi Robbie, hi Rex" I said ending their conversation. "Come in guys."

Time skip brought to you by Rex "Rob take me home"  
Jades POV

I got out of the shower to find Tori nowhere in sight so I went downstairs to find her,Beck, Cat, Andre, and Robbie *plus Rex but we don't talk about that*

So I try to run back upstairs-be mindful Im in very "not jade" clothing -but my luck seems to be shit because Andre notices me.

"Hey Jade what are you doing here? Did you try and kill Tori again and somehow ended up..... taking a shower?" he said getting confused once he saw what I was wearing. "Uh no?" I said then Tori cut in and said "We were doing a project and she spilled juice all over her shirt―

'I should try to do that maybe to tease her maybe so it can lead somewhere else you never know' Jade thought―she was being nice the whole time even gave me a smile or two.

'More like two thousand she knows I am smiling all the time and wait how is she lying so well whenever she even tries to lies to me she stutters and wait is there something I'm not getting here cuz I'm getting major 'Peter around Deadpool' vibes never mind that. (Plz ignore me)

"Even getting one smile outta her is nearly impossible" Andre says with a surprised look. I walk down and put my arm around Tori which obviously surprised *and maybe terrified* everyone. "Uhh Tori why don't you back away from her a little bit don't you think Jade's just maybe a little slightly trying to kill you?" Robbie says very cautiously. "No why would she do that? You wouldn't do that now would you 𝐽𝑎𝑑𝑒𝑙𝑦𝑛?" 

Tori states confidently with a smug on her face. Since she know how much I love it when she calls me by my name oh and when she calls me papi, daddy ect. It's just what we do ok? ok. But she also knows I HATE when other people call me it I don't know what it is it just falls out of her mouth so well. So obviously everyone is just flabbergasted. 

Me and her have a staring contest because she know I can't let them see me be nice and sadly, she wins but because I want to tease her I whisper into her ear "𝑌𝑒𝑠 𝑑𝑎𝑑𝑑𝑦 𝑑𝑜𝑒𝑠 𝑠𝑒𝑥𝑦" And I grab her ass but so that they don't see.

She very clearly tenses up she loves it when I whisper in her ear I know she does. "What did she do?! Did she threaten you?" Cat says she's actually terrified of me and we aren't very close. "And why ain't you kill her Jade?" Rex says. 

But Tori still feeling confident says, "I'm sorry Jadlyn I don't think they heard you." 

She says I know she wouldn't do that if it were just me and her because she knew I would pin her to the bed and tickle her until she apologized but she knows I won't do anything since they're here so I say "No I would not Vega" "Vega?" She says. She just wants me to die doesn't she?

"No peaches I would not" I say quietly but loud enough for them to hear. "Peaches?! Robbie and Andre ask simultaneously "𝑂𝑘 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑑𝑎𝑑𝑑𝑦" she whispers into my ear. 𝑁𝑔𝑙 𝑖𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑏𝑎𝑏𝑙𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑒𝑥𝑖𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑑. I think to myself that if they weren't here I'd take her and 'tease' her a bit.

"Ok so what did you guys need?" Tori says "Oh we just wanted to hang out" Andre says as he sits down the rest of them following after. "Well bye then" I said.

Tori nudged me and I looked at her then smiled cuz- I'm not sure but I did and then it all went to hell so I tried to kick them out obviously it didn't work cuz you know tori but, I kept trying.

We were watching finding Nemo there was 10 more minutes left. Tori and I were cuddled up and everyone else were eating literally anything but I was just teasing her the whole time. "Hey sexy" I said. "Yes dummy?" She says rolling her eyes. "𝐻𝑜𝑤 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑤𝑒 𝑔𝑜 𝑢𝑝𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑖𝑟𝑠 𝑙𝑢𝑣" again she very clearly tenses up and walks into the kitchen.

I follow her and smack her ass when I get in there I walk behind her while she makes lemonade. 

I put my arms around her waist whilst whispering in her ear "𝐵𝑎𝑏𝑦 𝑤ℎ𝑦 𝑐𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑤𝑒 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑔𝑜 𝑢𝑝𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑖𝑟𝑠?" I say wining. "Because meanie we can't go upstairs until they leave" She says sternly finishing the lemonade."But bubsss I just want to go upstairsss" 

She turns and walks back into the living room and I let her go. There is only two more minutes until I get to kick them out yes! 

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

The minutes pass and I kick them out so fast. They say that they'll be here later but I don't care. I pull Tori to her room and lock the door.

"Now you're gonna get what you deserve" I say to her and she's looking at me like I'm the most evil person in the world. "Don't you dare" she says backing up towards her bed. "Why not?" I say. "Because I don't deserve this." she replies. "Oh yeah?" I say amused. 

I tackle her on the bed and she yelps. "HA!" I say. "OW!" She screams after I start to tickle her. I stop abruptly, "Wait are you ok?" I say sincerely. "I don't think so." she says weakly curling into a ball. "What's wrong" I say looking at her not quite knowing what to do.

All of a sudden I hear pounding on the door.

—————————————————————

Tori's POV

The pounding is getting louder and louder but Jade won't let me go because 'she needs to know I'm ok.'

I finally get out of her grip by saying "I promise I'm ok." I'm not but she doesn't need to know. I lock the door then I rush downstairs and I hope that father won't be as mad as he usually is. I pray that this is one of those days he yells at me and leaves me be.

I open the door and he's obviously drunk and he looks mad. He comes in and slams the door. He grabs my wrist and and my throat and throws me. I land on the floor after hitting my head on the table and I think I might have a concussion.

"Yyyou slut! You answr the dore as soon as I know yooou here meh!?" He says words slurred. "Yes sir I apologize." I say weekly. He slaps my in the face and punched me so I'll have a black eye. 

He dragged me to the kitchen by my hair and lit one of his cigarettes and stubbed it on my face multiple times. And he punched me in the face and busted my lip. By now my face was bloody but he didn't stop.

He threw me to the ground and started to kick and kick and kick and I'm 110% sure he broke another rib. But I guess he decided he wasn't done so he kicked me in the face and yelled. "Ggeet out of me fase biich!"

I struggle to get up and then run up the stairs. I go into the bathroom and take a shower.

After my cold shower to get my body to stop hurting I put on a lot of cover up and probably the most uncomfortable thing to sleep in.

Pretend she looks normal

Hey don't judge me I only put it on to cover my body. I walk into my room with pounds of makeup on my face. "Hey" I say "Hey um why did you lock the door and who was screaming?"

Shit.

"Uh what? O-oh well I guess it was just a force of habit?" I say more as a question. "Oh and that was just f- my dad hehe" I say nervous. "Why was he yelling?" She says with a very 'Jade' look.

"Oh um he's just upset and I'm not gonna lie maybe a little bit drunk." I say with a smile to get her to ease up. "Oh well-" she once again gets interrupted but this time by father yelling. 

"GET DOWN HERE" I'm not sure why he didn't curse at me but I was happy about it....I shouldn't have been.....

/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody's POV  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"I'll be right down!" Tori yells. "Uh I'm sorry I have to go see what he needs." Said Tori.

"Umm ok but hurry up bub." Said Jade. "Bye sexy." Tori and jade laugh. "Your so annoying." Tori says laughing walking out of the room.

Jade bites the air wiggling her eyebrows.

Tori is still laughing when she gets downstairs but her smiling face quickly turns into a scared one.

"Whos upstairrs biiixh" He says kind of slurred. "N-nobody just my friend." Tori says scared. "Wat type of 'friend'" He says mocking the word 'friend'.

"Do you not believe I have friends?" She says starting to get mad. "BIITCH I DOT HAT TO BELIEVE SHIT!" He says getting closer. "Y-yes I'm sorry father." She says her confidence floating away.

"AHH!" She says while he hits her. Her hits her again but this time he knocks her out.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$  
Time skip (when she wakes up like 5 mins later)  
Tori's POV  
&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

I get up with her head pounding. "Ow" I say getting up. And all of a sudden I had the urge. And if you don't know the urge it's the urge to CUT. When I have the urge I just have to.

I rush to my room to go to my bathroom forgetting that Jade is here.

"Bebs wait slow down." She says blocking me from the bathroom. "Oh yea I'm sorry I have to use the bathroom." I say quickly. "Ok but hurry up because I'm hungry." She says. "Ok" I reply hurrying into the bathroom.

I get into the bathroom and just cut away.

⚠️Cutting⚠️

1 for being ugly  
2 for being fat  
3 for being a mistake  
4 for being stupid  
5 for being a burden  
6 for being a bitch  
7 for being a slut   
8 for being worthless   
9 for being useless  
10  
11  
12  
13  
14  
15  
I once again cut until all 30 of my cuts are re-open.

I clean my cuts and wrap them up the walk back to my room.  
⚠️we good⚠️

"Hey bebs come lay down I'm not hungry anymore." Jade says laying on my bed. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
In le morning   
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

We woke up and got ready for school and I just hope that those brats aren't there today

Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I have bullies! Macy Casey and Stacy the head brat. Are my bullies since 3rd grade keep in mind we're in 11th so I mean 8 years not that long.

We start to drive to school and Jade realizes there's something wrong "Hey peaches what's wrong." She says worriedly. "Nothing I'm ok." I say trying to get her to let it go. "No. Your not. What. Is. Wrong." She says pulling over.

"Nothing I'm ok." I say slightly annoyed 'She just doesn't get it does she? I deserve this.' "*sigh* Ok tell me what's wrong." She says grabbing my hand. 

"Fine. It's just .....I ......IgetbulliedandIdontwanttoseeStacyMaceyorCassey." I sputter out trying to make so she couldn't understand.

But while I shrink back into the seat trying to hide my face so she can't slap it 'It doesn't matter if she's never hurt me it can always happen.' I think. The car starts to move....Fast. 

I put my hands down and look to see jade speeding nearing the school even though we were miles away. "J-Jade w-what are you d-doing." I stutter slightly scared. 

"I heard you no matter how much you didn't want me to." She says absolutely livid. "Wait wh-" I get interrupted by her getting out of the car. I stumble out of the car after she pulls it open.―― 'Aw even when she mad she's nice' I thought.―― 

I chace after her into the school and run in front out her pushing her back but I still getting moved by her. "Wait no stop what are you doing?!" I say still struggling to push her back. " I just wanna talk to them." She says lying through her neck. "Stop w-" I once again get interrupted but this time by our friends.

"Hey girls." Andre says. We both ignore him. Me still trying to block her from killing someone and her, still livid trying to do what I'm preventing. "Stop." I say trying to stop her from running into her friends. But I guess I'm too late.

"Ah!" I Yelp and I knock into Andre and fall. (Which hurts cuz of the ribs) "Wait I'm sorry are you ok!?!" Jade says suddenly not mad anymore. 

Everyone looks at us shocked."I'm so so sorry did I hurt you bub?" She says then stopped. She closed her eyes then opened them and said "I don't even care anymore." Under her breath. 

She helped me up while our friends were starting to ask questions. 

"What did you just call her?" Said Beck. "Nothing." Replied Jade. "No you said 'bub'." Said Robbie. "She didn't say anything. Let's go." I say pulling her to the janitors closet.

We make it to the closet and she looks like she doesn't even care. She just puts her back to the wall slide down and puts her hand out. 

"Come here." She said with a pout. "That's not how we ask." I say knowing she needs physical contact when she's upset. "Please." She begs. "Ok." I say scooting into her arms.

"I'm sorry." She said. "For what?" I say confused. "For saying that in front of them." She says ashamed. "No it's ok you did nothing wrong." I say cuddling her. "Yes, yes I did I'm so sooo sorry." She says starting to get sad. "No no no it's ok." I say straddling her.

I wipe her tears away and look deep into her eyes. I stare deep and I lose myself it seems she does to because next thing you know we're kissing.


	4. Chapter 4

Tori's POV (once again bra)

I don't know how it happened I don't know why it happened I'm just happy I did.

Flashback ()  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I pulled back from the kiss to find her hands holding my waist and her face looking like she just got all she wants for Christmas.

She keeps smiling which turns into a smirk meaning she's about to be annoyingly cute. "Youuuu loveeeee meeeeee." She says with an evil smirk that I love.

I just stared at her beautiful face grabbed it and kisses her but this time when we broke the kiss she asked me a question.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She asks hopefully. I just kiss her again. " I'll take that as a yes." She says laughing. As I pull back. " Duh you big dummy." I say laughing and hitting her in the arm.

"Ow." She says with a pout. "Oh you're fine. Let's go to class before were late." I say getting up but she pulls me back down to her lap. "Jade what are yo-" I was cut off by her kissing me.

She picked us up off the ground and then set me down once she kissed every square inch of my face. 

"What was that for?" I say with the biggest smile. "I gotta be mean Jade and if I'm mean jade I can't be nice jade to you so I just had to make up a solution." She says with a smile just a wide.

"Come on we can still walk out together." She says picking up our bags and giving me mine then she puts on her 'Jade' face. "Aww you're so cute when you're mad." I saw poking her face and she can't help but smile.

End of flashback   
..............  
At lunch  
..............

I walk to our table to see everyone there already. I sit next to jade and start to eat my lunch. 

"What are you guys doing after school." Asked Robbie. "Just going do some homework." I said. "One time my brothe-" "NO!" Jade interrupted cat.

"Stop being mean." I said  
"But-"  
"No buts." I interrupted her.   
"I-"  
"No say sorry." I interrupted again.   
"Sorry cat." She says with her head down.

"I- wha- just happened." Beck says looking shocked. "None of you business." Jade says then starts tapping on the table. "Jade." I say sternly. "Sorry." Jade apologizes. "I- WHAT!" The boys say at the same time.

Jade suddenly says "Ducks." And I stand up and tell her to do the same. "Arm." I say. She gives me her arm and I drag her to the closet.

I close the door behind us and lock it. Then she picks me us and moves down on the wall so I'm straddling her.

"You ok baby?" I ask sincerely. "Now I am." she says then kisses me. The kiss is just as passionate and as long as the first time. "What was that for." I say beaming. "Because I love you." She says pecking me on the lips.

"I love you more." she says  
"No me."   
"Me."   
"Me."  
"Me."  
"No I do."  
"Not."  
"Yes I do."  
"NUH auhhhhh."  
"Yes h-mm"

I get cut of by her kissing me. "That only proves that I love you more." I say. "I think it means the opposite" she says. "Nu-" BRINGGGGGGG

The bell had interrupted our moment. And she looked sad yet still picked me up by my waist. "I love you." She says then kissed me. "I love you back." We laugh at the inside joke.

She puts me down we grab our bags then all of a sudden I remember the burning pain in my arm. Why? You may ask Jade just grabbed it so out of reflex I wince not my fault but oh boy is it my problem.

"What is it?" She asks worried. "Nothing I'm fine." I lie. "No you're not come on let me see." She says. "No I said I'm ok." I lie twice.

"Then we're going to the nurse." She says sternly. "No I said I'm-" I try to lie thrice but I'm interrupted but her starting to carry me to the nurse.

"What are you doing?!" I say scared that the nurse will find out. "Taking you to the nurse." She says. "But-" AGAIN I GET INTERRUPTED BY WHOM? YES OUR FRIENDS!

"Uh what's going on?" Says Andre. "A-are you trying to kill her....again?" Robbie says in a small voice. "Yes! She trying to kill me help!" I say desperately trying not to go to the nurse. "No I'm not." Jade says in her 'mean' voice.

"Sorry but why should we believe you over the victim?" Beck asked. "Because the 'victim' is hurt and won't let me take her to the nurse." She reply's. "Why Tori?" Asked cat. "Because I'm ok and I don't want to be a waste of spac-"I say cutting myself off. I had meant to say "waste of time" but now I'm fucked.

And Jade seems to notice what I said but doesn't comment.

"You know what just take me to the nurse." I say annoyed. I'm scared because if she finds she'll call my dads or mom out it'll be bad if Its my dad because he'll just come and drag me out of school them 'punish' me. And my mom because she'll tell my dad.

All of my friends join us while she walks me to the nurse. "Aw Jade it's so cute that you care about Tori." Robbie says. She pulls her scissors out and says. "Shut up or Rex's head will end up in the trash." "What did I say about that." I say. "Sorry." She says. "Ok." I reply.

We make it to her office and she tells us only one can be in the room. "I'll do it." Jade says before anyone. "Don't you think she needs a real fri-" jade interrupts Beck "I said I'll do it!" She says annoyed. "Ok fine." He says back. 

They leave the room any so does the nurse with a quick 'I'll be right back'. "Bub." Jade says breaking the silence. "Yes Jadey?" I ask. "Why wouldn't you just tell me what was wrong?" She says looking a bit hurt.

"I just didn't want you to have to worry." I say honestly. "But I'm supposed to do things like that your my beautiful girlfriend." She says then kisses me. I know and I love you my beautiful girlfriend." I say kissing her back.

The nurse comes back and she asks Jade what happened then to leave. "No why?!" She says in her not so nice voice. So obviously the nurse is scared of her so I guess I'll do something. "Jade she needs to focus" she looks at me then leaves.

"Thank you." She says. "No problem." I reply. "Well since she wouldn't tell me what happened how about you do it." She said. "Well we were talking and she grabbed my wrist and it was in pain. But it's only cuz the other day I burnt myself. I can take care of it really." I say. "No sweetie it's ok but you'll have to show me." She said calmly.

"Ok but promise you won't call anybody since it's almost healed and I don't wanna be a bother." I begged. "Sure sweetheart." She said. So I unwrapped my gauzes and she gasped.

—————————————————————

“Honey you did not burn yourself show me the other arm." She says sternly but trying to be sincere looking at 15 self-made cuts. And the many other fading ones.

I show her the other arm and I don't think she was expecting to see the exact same thing cause she couldn't even gasp. But she went back to being professional really quick but I'm also sure she's never seen anything like this.

"Honey why are you doing this to yourself." She asked I believe scared? And I just shrugged. Obviously I know why but she doesn't need to. "Honey do you need help I can cal-" She's interrupted by me wrapping my arms back up. 

"No wait sweetheart you need help what are you doing." She said trying to stop me but failing. "No I don't I can handle it I've been handling for as long as I can remember I don't need to call anyone but it seems you now need to call a therapist." I say then get up and leave.

'I don't need anyone I've been doing this by myself for forever I don't need anything from anyone.' I'm so lost I'm my thoughts that I barely even noticed Jade calling me.

"Tori what happened are you ok." She asked. "Yea like I told her I was just a burn." I say a little calmer then I talked to the nurse. "What she didn't give you anything for it?" She asked getting upset. "No I also told her it was almost healed she just talked to me and asked me a few questions.

At this point I think we've skipped every class even sikowitz. Alas we still have to go to different classes for our last period and my house today but this time the whole gang's coming.

Me and Jade part ways and I see the brats Stacy Macy and Casey I'm not sure why they're not in class but I try to avoid them.

Obviously it doesn't work. "Hey bitch." Stacy says. I try to walk past but the big one Casey pushes me and I fall to the floor. I groan loud. "Aw does poor tori Vega want her mommy." Stacy says in a baby voice.

So I just sit there and let them talk bad about me to my face. But then Macy takes a knife and cuts my cheek. Why? I'm not sure but Jade's gonna get a kick outta this one.

I walk to class with only 30 minutes left of school and my teacher calls me out as soon as I open the door. "Ms. Vega it's nice to finally see you 20 minutes late.

And obviously nobody noticed my face after I cleaned it because I finished school and I'm on my way home with Jade.

At the Vega house

Jade drives me home then goes to her house to get me something. I go and take a shower and hear a knock on the door. Me thinking it's Jade says "Hold on!" But I open the door to see my father.

He strikes me down and closes the door. 'Oh he must be in a bad mood' I thought. He started to hit me and hit me he threw me across the room and I hit my head on the table. It was so bad it started gushing.   
'Not too bad it's fixable.' I thought.

He came over and stepped on my face as hard as he could. 'Dang I think I might have a concussion.' I didn't notice the door open until I saw Jade. She looks more livid then I've ever seen.

Father seems like he didn't notice because he doesn't stop hitting me. And it just seems to be getting worse and worse to the point I black out I believe it's only for a second but that doesn't stop Jade from moving so fast I couldn't even see her.

By the time I notice he stopped and looked up and Jade was annihilating his face. I'm aware it's not the word to use in this circumstance but it's all I can think of. I back into the corner and I'm so focused in Jade beating up father I don't notice out friends come in.

I notice that Jade is getting pulled back by someone and her yelling "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Which brings me out of my trance yet I'm in the corner where no one can see me.

"Calm down!" "What is wrong with you!" Beck and Andre yell at her. Yet she's still hitting him so all of the gang attempt to pull her off of him and finally got her off of him after she had stabbed him for the 28th time. Not enough to kill but enough to put him in the hospital for a few weeks.

They hold her down on the couch trying to calm her down while asking calmly "What happened what is wrong with you?" Yet she's still yelling. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" 

They must think she's crazy because they haven't seen me yet. Suddenly she stopped and yelled. "BABE! BABE WHERE ARE YOU!" They all look confused. But I still say nothing. 

"I'm calm just let me go." She says. "No you're just gonna attack him again." Robbie says. "N-no I'm not I promise." She says seeing me her voice breaking. "You promise?" Beck says. "I promise." She says purely.

"Ok fine." Andre says. While they let her go and the first thing she does it runs to me and kisses me and the gang looks like they just saw a ghost. 

Yet she doesn't care she picks me up and lays me on the couch. "Baby what happened?" She says sincerely. "I- *cough* I-" I get cut off by Andre screaming. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jade screams at him the grabs my face and studies it.

"Bub can you tell me what happened." She says putting my head on her lap. "I-I was g-get-*cough* getting d-dressed a-a-and I n-no-t-iced that s-someone s-started t-to b-bang on the door s-so I said h-hold on, w-went d-downstairs and when I opened the door h-he punched me down then s-started to hit me harder and h-harder." I barely stutter out.

She nods her head and asks, "Has this happened before?" With love in her voice. I nod. "How often?" She asks. "E-every d-d-day." I reply and she looks like she's gonna kill him. "B-but it's n-never b-been t-this b-bad." I say and start to cough.

"What is wrong with you guys?! CALL THE AMBULANCE." She screams at them yet the boys still stay looking shocked so cat runs to the phone. "Heh." I weakly laugh. "What is it?" Jade asks. "I was sneaky." I saw getting loopy but still wide awake.

"Peaches that's not good." She says sweetly. "Oh." I say. "Yea it's ok though." She says. "Oh ok....Jadey?" I ask. "Yes love?" She asks. "I love you." I say. "U love you too bub." She says sweetly. "Jadey." I say making a kissy face. She kisses me. "Happy?" She asks. "One more." She goes to kiss me again but someone clears their throat.

It was Beck. We look up. "Yes." Jade says. "The ambulance and police are on their way.

And I guess this way a good time for mom and Trina to come home...


	5. Chapter 5

3rd person   
🔪🩸🔪🩸🔪🩸  
There was a knock on the door and they all looked up. Andre answered the door to see her mom and Trina bringing their stuff in not noticing her or the blood on the floor.

"Tori honey can you-"She dropped the stuff and ran to her. "Mom wh-" Trina did the same thing. Obviously not seeing her dad.

"Tori honey what happened?!" She asked frantically. Be mindful she had a broken nose, 8 fractured ribs,a broken leg and arm, a concussion, and a bruised collar bone.

"Heh nothing much." Tori said scared. Everyone else looks annoyed that she's lying but Jade. Which just remembered what has happened. So she carefully picked her off of her yet, no one noticed.

So when she kicked Tori's father in the face and stabbed him this time in the stomach no one noticed either but when her made a sound of pain everyone look back panicked even Tori.

Trina and Mrs. Vega looked livid. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Trina says then runs up and pulls her off of her. And checks up on him.

"What happened?" Mrs. Vega asked. "Nothing mu-*cough*-ch j-just that dad beat me again b-*cough*but worse." She says her throat burning again.

"AGAIN!?" Both of the Vegas said at once. "Y-yeah heh." Tori says getting nervous. "Did anyone call the ambulance?" Mrs.Vega asked frantically. "I did." Cat abnormally said but for her normally.

"Tori sweetie please tell me, what happened?" Mrs.Vega asked desperately despite her husband's bloody body on the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED THAT LITTLE SHIT HIT HER!" Jade screamed trying to get out of the boys hold one again.

"Jade c-calm down." Tori said weekly starting to pass out.

Immediately Jade bit Andre and ran to her girlfriend. "Babe babe stay with me Tori." She said frantically.

"BABE?!" Trina yelled suddenly. "Yes that's what I said now shut up." Jade said back trying to get Tori to stay awake.

Then there were sirens and knocking on the door.

They all split in different cars except Jade who went in the ambulance with many objections from Mrs. Vega.

They tell Jade she's gonna need surgery and she calls and tells Ms.Vega.

At le hospital after the surgery   
Jade POV

We made it to the hospital and I have never felt this upset. They came and said the surgery was successful and allowed family to go in first and a soon as the Vegas came out I rushed into her room.

I went in and she was still sleeping so I just sat next to her. "I'm gonna kill him" I thought out loud with my head down. 

"You can't do that." A voice said out of nowhere then I realized it was Tori's.

"Tori! Oh my god are you ok? What? What did I just say that of course you're not ok. I mean do you feel ok if you don't you can tell me but if you don't want-" She cut of my very annoying rambling with a kiss.

"I feel fine Jade. The question is are you ok?" She asked me. "I'm fine but I'm still gonna kill him."

"No Jade." She says seriously.

"Is he gonna be ok?" She asked me which shocked me. "What do you mean? This is his fault he's gonna get put into custody after he heals." I reply angrily.

"He might've done this to me but he's still my father and I still love him." She said dolefully.

As soon as I was about to reply a knock was heard on the doe then the nurse walked in. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over." 

I nod my head and kiss her. "I love you." "Love you too don't skip tomorrow!" And with that I leave not wanting to go round that hell tomorrow.

Le next day

When I made it to school all I could think about was tori and I was getting more and more pushed of that I couldn't see her.

So when Sikowitz's class came up I was pretty much losing my mind.

I walked into the classroom to see that Sikowitz wasn't here yet so I just sat down aggressively and waited for him with the rest of the class.

When Sikowitz walked in he looked like he was scanning to see that everyone was here. 

"Hello everyone! Where's Tori?" Sikowitz said to the gang and nobody answered so I responded "In the hospital." While getting more and more aggravated by the second.

"Why is she in the- Jade what did you do?" He accused me. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I somewhat screamed.

"Andre, Beck, Cat what did she do?" He ignored my response which just got angrier and angrier.

The boys put their hands up and Cat was covering her ears because of my yell.

One more time I said "I didn't do anything." Calmly which seemed to get him to believe me. "Then what happened to her?" He asked. "None of your business." I deadpanned.

"Why is it non- JADE WHAT ARE YOU DOING COME BACK!" He said when I got up and left the room.

I couldn't stand it anymore so I went to the hospital to see Tori but when I got there I saw the weirdest most annoying thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Jades POV   
'She is not doing what I think she's doing' I think to myself.

"Tori!" I quietly yell."HU- oh yes" she says while trying to hide what she's doing.

"Why are you trying to get dressed?" I ask sternly. "I-" "Why?" I cut her off.

"They said I could leave today." She replied. "They said you could leave in two hours not right now." I reply.

I walk to her pick her up and put her back on her bed.  
"Owwwe I'm sore." She complains. "Oh shush you big baby." Jade jokes.

"But Jadeeeeeee-" "But Jade nothing you are gonna stay her for those two hours ok?" I interrupted her again.

"Can you at least tell what happened at school today?" She asked.

"Nothing much just Sikowitz accusing me of putting you in the hospital yada yada." I replied. "Did you tell him what happened?" "No because it's none of his business."

And before she could say something a nurse walked in "Ms. Vega we have you on early leave so you may leave now." She said while collecting things from around the room.

So her and Tori Got up grabbed their stuff and went.

"So, you ready for school tomorrow?" I ask her as we're loading the car. "Yeah I'm ready." She says and smiles at me as we pull off.

The next day  
3rd person (I'm so done with this💀)

Jade pulls into the parking lot and they start to walk in the school. "You sure you're ready?" Jade asks. "Yes babe I'm sure." She replies rolling her eyes. "Ok. You know I love you right?" She asks right before they enter the school stopping Tori. "I mean I would think so with all you've done for me." Tori says rolling her eyes. She just stares at her. "Ok fine I love you too happy?" She says. "Very." Jade says smiles then moves out of the way.

They walk into the school Jade, with her mean girl face on and Tori limping a bit. 

People come and seams them which overwhelmed Tori just a bit. And a random girl asked "So it's true that Jade hurt you and had to take care of you?!" "Uhhh." Tori was getting more and more overwhelmed by the second so Jade just responded for her. 

"No leave her alone." Jade says then pushes the people out their way and moved to her locker. Jade whispered in her ear "I'll be right back I'm just gonna go to my locker." And Tori just nodded.

But that's when the brats showed up.  
3rd POV 

"Hey slut how'd it feel to finally get your ass beat by jade." Teased Stacy.  
"Me and Jade didn't fight." She responded right back. Which most likely made her angry based on what she did next.

Stacy punched Tori in the face but nobody noticed so she just kept going but then she said "You should go kill yourself no one wants you here." Tori saw red and she punched Stacy as hard as she could which made Stacy fall to the ground.

Macey and Casey chose then to attack her so they both went to hit her fortunately people had just noticed and started making commotion which caught Jade's attention and she ran back.

Right before they could get a hit on Tori Jade was there and she struck them both as hard as she could which left them on the floor crying.

She try's to help up Tori but she falls so Jade just picked her up and makes her way out of the crowd ignoring the rapidly growing whispers. Jade just yells "Get the fuck out of the way!" Which everyone complies to.

Jade makes her way to the nurse.

When she gets to the nurse she immediately sets her down not wanting to hurt her.

The nurse comes rushing out but when she sees Tori she looks terrified.

"What are you waiting for?" Jade yells.

"Oh Yes um I'm sorry."

So she takes Tori and sets her down.

She waits for about an hour just for her to come out with and ice back and a few band-aids. 

She tries not to get upset but she notices she is so she starts talking to Tori while walking to lunch.

"Baby are you sure you still wanna go to lunch?"

"Yes Jade I'm fine."

"You're not fine and you know it so no matter what you're coming to mine after school and not coming tomorrow."

"Fine." Tori says as the walk to get their food.

Jade guesses her friends are still not used to them being together because they all looked a little queasy when Jade smiled at Tori...except.......Cat?

"You guys are so cut together!" Cat squeals but it seems nobody notice what they all seemed to be looking at is Stacy Casey and Macey walking up to the couple.

"Hey goth!" Screamed Stacey which did not make Jade turn around.

It just aggravated her.

No matter how she does or has dresses she is not and never will be.

People used to ask her if she was all the time which lead her to making it a rule to not ask her that and if you did she would shave your head.

"Do you want some hair left or it all off?" Jade said while waiting for her salad. Which made Tori giggle and Jade smile at her.

But everyone else looked at her like she was a psycho.

You see this only happened a few time before when Tori was around and they've been friends since sophomore year so they were friends every time it did happen.

And honestly she loves Jades mean and crazy side she thinks it's hot. 

And Jade knows this that's why she's as mean and crazy as she is.

So that's why she turns around.

But in the midst of looking at Stacy she licks her lips and grabs Tori's butt. Which makes her Yelp but no one seems to notice which she celebrated a bit.

⚠️Tw⚠️ Slur

"Why are you looking at me like that fag? Do you like me or something."

⚠️Over⚠️

It was a well known fact that Jade was bisexual emphasis on the was part she a lesbian now but it doesn't really matter.

Slurs don't really bother her when they're directed at her.

But Tori hates slurs and every time she hears them she gets really anxious because as she told Jade her dad used to call her then all the time.

That is what got her upset.

"First of all ur a little too....ugly and straight for my taste. Or are you?"Said Jade which angered Stacy but seemed to get the crowd more invested as people started to pull out their phones.

"And second of all I'm taken." Jade says. Which surprised everyone because the whole school knew about her and Beck's break up.

"You're a fucking liar no one would want you. You were just a charity case to Beck." Stacy said her voice getting louder with every word which just brought more people into the crowd.

Jade fake flinched "Really?" Asked Jade.

This made Stacy visibly celebrate as she nodded.

'Her acting skills really come in handy sometimes' thought Tori as she giggled one again but this time silently.

"What a shame." Said Jade which made Stacys face drop.

"You just called yourself a nobody." She said with a smile on her face.

A look of realization washed over Stacys face.

This made Stacy very angry.

⚠️this one was accidental⚠️  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT FAG?" She screamed louder then a person who was innocent would.  
⚠️done⚠️

"What? You don't think I forgot when I rejected you? Do you?" Said Jade with her signature smirk.

There was multiple gasps heard.

"Shut up bitch I don't know what you're talking about." Stacy said.

"Whatever you say. But to invalidate your statement." Jade said as she grabbed Tori and kissed her as hard as she could.

This made everyone go crazy.

There were many Aw's and gasps but the most thing you could hear was people cheering.

And that's how they became the most liked couple in all of Hollywood Arts history.


End file.
